Multiphase polymers such as these core/shell polymers may be used as coating and impregnating materials and also as raw materials for rubber.
Despite their good rubber properties, organic rubber-like polymers of at least one olefinically unsaturated polymerizable monomer show unsatisfactory properties in many fields of application. Disadvantages can be caused above all by their poor resistance to oxygen, water and water vapor and by their unsatisfactory behavior at high and low temperatures.
Organopolysiloxanes are distinguished by a high deflection temperature and by high resistance to low temperatures. They are also resistant to corrosion and water-repellent.